


The Phone Call

by TheAlexisDevil666



Series: The Supreme/Stark-Strange Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlexisDevil666/pseuds/TheAlexisDevil666
Summary: Tony Stark gets a phone call that will change his life forever.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Supreme/Stark-Strange Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641016
Kudos: 65





	The Phone Call

_**Tony's P.O.V** _

I'm sitting in the lab with AC/DC blasting at full volume, working on the repulsor beam of one of my suits. Everything is calm and quiet in the tower that I had bought back. The Avenger's floors are all still intact and I live in the penthouse. Peter has a room for when he comes over and everything is great. Most of the tower is dedicated to Stark Industries though since the tower is the main office. After everything in Germany and then with Peter and the Vulture, life has calmed down and Bruce has come back, taking up residence in the tower again. Pepper and I broke up, but we are still friends. Life is actually going pretty well.

"Boss, you have an incoming call from Underoos," Friday says turning down the music. Well, I spoke too soon. He only calls when somethings wrong.

"Answer it Fri," I say setting down my tools.

" _Mr.-Mr. Stark,_ " I hear Peter say with a sniffle. He's crying why is he crying.

"Yeah kid, are you okay?" U say as I get up and put on my jacket. I grab my phone and have Friday transfer the call to there as I walk to the elevator.

" _No, I'm not. I need you to come pick me up,_ " he says. I arrive at the garage and go towards one of my less flashy cars and get in.

"On my way kid, where are you?" I ask as I start up the car.

" _The hospital,_ " he tells me as I freeze. Friday connects the call to the car so I can drive and I quickly pull out and head towards the hospital Friday gave me directions to.

"What happened kid? Why are you at the hospital?" I ask with concern evident in my voice.

" _It's May, she-she..._ " but he doesn't finish his sentence. Oh god. There is only one thing that comes to mind when he says that May is in the hospital.

"I'll be there in five minutes, just hang in there," I tell him. I hear a quiet okay before he hangs up the phone. I drive as fast as I can and pull into the hospital. I grab my aviators and put them on and grab my phone as well and put it in my pocket. I get out and rush into the hospital and to the reception. I tell them who I need to see, and they give me a pitying look. They tell me the room number, room 426, and I waste no time and head to the elevator.

I go up to the fourth floor and rush down the halls, watching the room numbers as I go. _421, 422, 423, 424, 425._ I make it to 426 and see Peter on the ground outside the room with his head in his knees. I kneel down in front of him and say, "Hey kid, how are you doing?"

He looks up at me with sad eyes and says, "Not good. I haven't gone in to see her yet. She is barely hanging in. She was in a car crash."

"It's all going to be okay bud, let's go in and see her okay," I tell him helping him up. I lead him into the room and close the door behind us. Peter rushes over to May and grabs her hand. I walk over and stand next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

I watch as she looks over at Peter with a faint smile on her face. She looks at him for a minute before saying, "It's okay Pete, it will all be okay. I love you."

"I love you too," he says as May takes her final breath. She closes her eyes as the light leaves them. Peter lets out a sob as she flatlines and doctors come rushing in. I pull him back and he turns and buries his face in my shoulder. I hug him as he cries. The doctor pulls the blanket over her head and turns to me asking us to go to the waiting room on this floor. I nod and lead Peter out with tears going down my cheeks. I may not have known her that well, but what I do know is that she was an amazing woman and aunt. She was also all the family Peter had left.

If I don't do anything Peter will go into the system. I can't let that happen. I swear to god that I will not let this kid get taken away from me. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes, Peter is still clinging to me. After a little bit, the doctor comes in with some paperwork to sign. I do it quickly, without disturbing the kid.

After that, we have to wait another half hour for child services to get here. Peter had stopped crying for now when they got here but he was still curled up in my lap, clinging on to what he had left. 

Child services was hesitant to let me have custody over Peter. I asked them if I could bring him home with me for the month that I had to win custody over him and they didn't have a problem with that. So, I took Peter back to the Tower with me. Once we got to the penthouse, he went to his room and locked himself in. Rhodey was sitting on the couch and gave me a look.

"What's wrong with the kid?" he asks, looking to where Peter ran off to.

"May died after getting into a car crash. I need to call my lawyers," I say to him as I sit on the couch and pull out my phone.

"Why? Are you going to sue the other drivers?" he asks.

"Yes. But I'm also getting custody over that kid. He's not going into the system if it's the last thing I do." I tell him

\---------------------------------------------------

After two weeks of talking with my lawyers and going to court and arguing with child services, I got custody over the kid. The best part of it is that the press never even knew what was happening. Peter has been doing better. He has started eating on his own again and has starting coming out of his room more and more. And best of all, he has started talking again. 

I just got back from the final court case and had the adoption papers in my hand. Friday said that he was in his lab, which I made him for all of his Spiderman stuff. Once I arrived on the lab floor which consisted of Peter's, Bruce's, and my personal labs along with a community one that the three of us share along with a guest lab and one for the Wakandans for when they came to visit, I head to Peter's lab and enter it. He is at the holo-table, working on suit schematics. I go over and say, "Hey kid, I have a question for you."

He closes down the table and sits down on it, facing me. He looks at me and says, "Yeah, what's up?"

I adjust the papers in my hand and ask him, "How would you feel if I adopted you?"

He stares at me for a minute wide eyes and mouth gaping before jumping up and hugging me saying, "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! Thank you, Dad!"

I smile down at him. He called me dad. He seems to realize it and pulls away, looking embarrassed. I chuckle and say, "It's no problem bud. And you can call me dad if you want." He nods enthusiastically and hugs me again. I chuckle and hug him back. After a minute he pulls away and I tell him, "We should head to my office then. I have a lawyer and someone from child services there waiting for us so we can sign some legal documents."

He nods again and we walk to the elevator, ready to become a family.


End file.
